dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Fuentes
Carlos Fuentes is a character and serial killer that appeared in DEXTER. He and his brother Marco Fuentes are responsible for the Santa Muerte Murders, combining both their lust for money, drugs and sex with their Serial killer nature. In this light, both the brothers are like Little Chino in some aspects. Carlos is the most prominent of the two brothers, being the only one shown on screen for a majority of the time and is likely the most dangerous of the two. Carlos seems to really enjoy his work, though it's unknown on Marco's feelings (as he disappears following the end of the Santa Muerte Case). Carlos is also important as he is the only person Debra Morgan has shot and killed in the television series. Following his death, she didn't feel ashamed for it since she believed in the thought that he deserved it, unknowingly becoming similar to her brother Dexter Morgan in that aspect. Unfortunately, similar to George King neither Carlos or his brother are ever mentioned again following the terrible fallout of the Santa Muerte Case and unlike The Skinner Case, all mention of this situation stops mid-season into Season Five. Appearance Carlos is shown to be a young, hispanic man with short black hair and a stacheless goatee extending from the bottom of his lip, much in the fashion of a soul patch. He wears a sleeveless black shirt underneath a unbuttoned, blue and white striped long-sleeve dress-shirt atop a set of bluejeans with what appears to be brown shoes. He also has a silver necklace that he wears around his neck. He's a fairly muscular man at the height of about 5'7 or 5'8, with his brother being a little over 5'9. When in club attire, he wears a fancy designed shirt overtop of his original attire. Personality Though not much has been shown with his character apart from the way he and his brother (at least as they are suspected to be behind the killings) kill people, but he is a shown to be a very violent individual who cares nothing for the human life around him as he will easily use someone as a human-shield and hostage to evade capture. This can be seen clearly when he uses Jandro Mendoza as such, yelling at Debra Morgan in spanish while threatening to kill him. Of course, even when she obeys, he calls her "stupid bitch" while slitting his neck (though it doesn't kill Andre) and throws his bleeding body at her as a means for her to be distracted while he escapes. Through their apparent killings, they started out with a couple trying to learn how to use a machete which means they were inexperienced at the time and haven't been killing for very long. Despite the killings, Dexter Morgan has shown no particular interest with this case just as he did with The Skinner, while instead Debra Morgan tracks this killer along with his brother...much like she did in season 3 with George King. It is revealed that he's heavily attracted to women and partying, thus showing off their greed for using their serial killing ways to obtain money from their victims, spending it on women and VIP status. However, he is also very violent and easy to anger...whenever Cira Manzon rejects his advance, he quickly becomes angered and both brothers pull out their firearms, killing an associate of theirs (Yasmin Aragon) and attempting their escape. Plot During the second episode of Season 5, a new spree of killings begins dubbed the Santa Muerte Murders thanks to an observation by acting officer on the scene Cira Manzon, who related the way the victims were killed to a spanish cult. Each victim had their heads chopped up with a machete, with the bodies left somewhere in the nearby vicinity and the head decorated like a sort of religious fixture out in the open, with the eyes and tongue cut out. According to Cira, this means "They didn't see anything and they can't say anything", a message to others to not stand in their way. Much of the second episode is spent trying to figure out the meaning behind all of this and later in the third episode, after investigating a lead...another victim is left with his head decapitated and put on display. It is not until the fourth episode of the season that the identities of the possible killers are brought to light, being Carlos Fuentes and his brother, Marco Fuentes. Earlier on they all determined that the crimes were caused by at least two people and these two fit the bill. When they get a lead on Carlos's location, Debra Morgan along with Cira and other members of homicide storm the apartment complex...weaving in and out of hispanic residents until the two split and Debra enters a secret room, decorated with strange fixtures and relics similar pertaining to Santa Muerte worship. From a backroom comes Carlos Fuentes, with an intended victim Jandro Mendoza...carrying him as a hostage for his escape. Debra orders him over and over to let Andre go or she'll shoot him, to which point Carlos yells spanish words at her and holds Andre at a point that if Debra took a shot, she might accidentally kill him. Using this to his advantage while a radio calls in, he tells her to tell them it's "clear" as if he'll let Andre go unharmed...though he does not keep his word and calls Debra a "stupid bitch", before slitting Andre's neck and throwing him at her to make his escape. Debra tries to shoot him though nothing hits and he makes it out the window. In episode 5, she questions the wounded Andre while his mother Elena Mendoza watches on, helping him to answer each question. They discover the existence of a tattoo of some sort, which leads Debra all over the place to find out the meaning...from a tattoo parlor that Vince Masuka occasionally visits to finally finding out that the tattoo is actually that of a stamp used for a local night club. Of course, she doesn't discover this until finding the apparent earliest victims of Carlos and Marco's killing spree...having mummified and became infested with maggots. She tells everyone that now they can stakeout waiting to capture Carlos and his brother at the nightclub, which may occur in episode 6. After numerous attempts to try and obtain the Fuentes brothers, Homicide practically drops the case. Until Lt. LaGuerta reopens it to provide a "surgical" solution to capturing both Carlos and his brother. With Debra and Batista set at stakeout and LaGuerta on the floor with officer Cira Manzon and Joey Quinn, all intend to make their capture on the Fuentes brothers outside of Club Mayan. However, much to their surprise, the informant Yasmin Aragon notices that the Fuentes brothers actually snuck into the establishment via a hidden entrance through another club. Suddenly, the plan changes drastically and Yasmin is sent in to get information on them. Unfortunately, Carlos notices Manzon as well and motions for her to come sit with them. Hesitant, she receives the go-ahead from Lt. LaGuerta despite Debra's objection to the situation. As she goes to sit with Carlos, he attempts to feel her up and instantly she resists (and he finds a pistol)...which causes both brothers to become severely violent to where they pull out firearms with Marco killing Yasmin and Marco punching Cira to the ground. A shootout occurs between Quinn and Carlos, until Debra makes her way into the establishment for a face-off. Carlos recognizes her from their original encounter and a similar situation occurs...him being overconfident that she'll stand down again (thus allowing Carlos to shoot the girl and escape, as he plans to). However, Debra makes a split decision that saves the girls life...she takes the shot and hits Carlos square in the forehead, ending his life and sending him to the floor with blood pouring out of the back of his skull. Crime Thus far, Carlos Fuentes and his brother Marco are suspected of at least five murders in the Miami area, dubbed the Santa Muerte Murders. He is also responsible for nearly killing Andre Mendoza. So far Dexter has paid no particular concern with these individuals, as he normally would a serial killer...as he is dealing with Lumen Pierce and her Boyd Fowler accomplices rather than focus on anything else (aside from of course his son Harrison and the nanny, Sonya). So it is likely that Dexter either will focus more on the possible Jordan Chase cult and thus leave the Santa Muerte Murders (indirectly) to his sister, Debra (much like he did with the Skinner back in Season 3, though he ultimately had to confront George King due to the fact that King abducted him and was intent on killing him...though Dexter then just ridiculed King and treated him as an inferior). The Kill As hypothesized by Debra Morgan and Angel Batista during Episode 6 (via a preview), the Fuentes brothers hold up each of their victims and force them to make withdrawals from ATMs (thus the apparent frantic behavior in each video). They most likely hold someone dear to them hostage, such as Francisco Alfaro's wife, and after the money is withdrawn...both are promptly killed. This money is then used at a local nightclub called Club Mayan, for the VIP tables as per records obtained from the owners there. It's possible that they may have hid away from the camera's vision on the ATM as well, while the victims withdrew. When the Fuentes brothers obtain what they're after, it's time to dispose of the evidence. They started with Daniel and Awilda Ortese by killing them both with a machete (and partially decapitating their heads from their bodies...left to maggots infesting their bodies). At this point in time they hadn't mastered the art of killing and were probably working through emotions attributed with the first kill...the next kill, on Mrs. Alvaro, was done professionally. They decapitated her head from her body, tossed the body aside and then removed the tongue and eyes postmortem...leaving the head as a centerpiece to a shrine for Santa Muerte. The same was later done for Fauzi, but Francisco Alvaro was killed pointblank with a shotgun (made to look like suicide). There is some inconsistency with the kill pattern, because of the shotgun kill it can be assumed that only one of the brothers follows the Santa Muerte way of killing while the other is more generic and just shoots people. It is presumed that Carlos Fuentes is the Santa Muerte killer and merely uses his brother Marco for help, while he might allow his brother to kill via his other methods to get rid of the "evidence". Death and Killer Debra Morgan makes her very first kill in the series, on Carlos Fuentes. Since she is not a serial killer, this goes down on a count similar to Sergeant James Doakes...killing in the line of duty and justice. Time and time again, they failed to get anywhere with the Fuentes brothers, until a go-ahead finally came to try a snatch on the brothers outside of Club Mayan. Despite the stakeout, it's revealed that the brothers were already inside...and quickly the plan falls apart, with Yasmin Aragon being shot and killed...Cira Manzon being punched to the floor and several other partygoers dying in the crossfire. Both Debra and Carlos face one another off in a similar situation to their last encounter, but this time...she takes the shot and lands a bullet directly into his forehead, killing him (and sparing the hostage he had this time). He fell dead to the floor and bled out from the back of his skull. Notes *The reason they are still suspected killers is that a popular fan theory is that officer Cira Manzon may actually have a connection to the Santa Muerte murders, if not the killer herself. *His brother, Marco, has completely disappeared off the radar after his death...thus falling almost into a plot hole. Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Recurring characters